


【授权翻译】密林深处/Into the Woods

by deanscozybed, majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Cuddles, Fairy Tales, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Size Kink, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Wincest-Freeform, 傻白甜, 狗血, 王子米公主丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanscozybed/pseuds/deanscozybed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translated from majestic_duck's work Into the Woods</p><p>标题：密林深处<br/>作者：majesticduxk (majestic_duck)<br/>配对：Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester<br/>警告：公主丁、傻白甜、狗血<br/>简介：应kinkmeme社区梗：Dean和Sam被困在一本下咒的童话书里。逃出去的唯一方式是成功完成他们被困故事的剧情：《白雪公主》。Dean很不高兴，因为他是那个得吃毒苹果的，但是Sam暗自欢喜，因为他终于可以成为Dean的白马王子。<br/>原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1543820</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543820) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



 “好吧……我猜我们要往这边走？”

Sam知道自己听上去不太有把握。但是在这样的情境下，他不觉得Dean会怪他。

“老弟，我们在黄砖道上走诶！这是酷毙了呢还是酷毙了呢？”

即使这不是一个选择题，Sam还是投了“超级十足酷”一票。看见哥哥这么兴致盎然，Sam心里感到些许温暖，同时他也享受着这个调笑哥哥的好机会。

“Dean，我从来不知道你喜欢童话故事啊。这样一来，你是不是就应该是桃乐丝1了？”

“Samantha，你才是桃乐丝。而我会是……”Dean努力想了想。他不想说自己是“稻草人”，因为那个角色易招批评。就算是他也可以承认，自己不太可能是那头胆小的狮子。确实，他有时会害怕，但他会确保不让Sam知道。这样一来就还可以选铁皮人。没有心脏的那个铁皮人。但这又会让他显得有些过度坦诚……

“托托。”

“什么？”

“小狗托托。如果我是桃乐丝，那你就是托托，我忠诚的伙伴。”Sam笑了起来，大大张开了怀抱。“到我怀里来，托托！”

Dean大笑出声，推开了Sam。“好吧，如果你是桃乐丝，那你来带路。”

两个人在舒适的安静中走着，但旅途并不无聊。他们都认为，城堡右侧台阶上的水晶鞋摆放位置有些完美到刻意的程度了。那肯定是个陷阱。当然，Sam必须把Dean拦着，制止他去解救那座塔楼里的长发公主。但Dean也拦下了想要攀爬豆茎的Sam，所以他俩算是扯平了。

“我以为黄砖道应该是一条直路？”

男孩们来到了一个十字路口。他们两个人都不太喜欢十字路口。这个十字路口看上去……特别诡异。路口中央赫然耸现一个指路牌。上面正在腐朽的厚木板指向各个方向，但它的形状像是个路灯杆。看来他们刚刚从“纳尼亚”来，但谁也说不准为什么黄砖道会途经纳尼亚。往南走是“蓝树林”，往西边是“姜饼灌木丛”，而最东面的标识指向“猎人荒野”。

“我投纳尼亚一票。”Dean转身准备往回走，却发现他们身后的路已经……消失了。“呃……？”

Sam一直在仔细研究各个方向。看起来他们往哪边走并不重要，不管怎样他们会走进树林里。“我不太喜欢这样的情况，Dean。我们会什么也看不见的。”

“嗯，但现在我们身后已经什么也没有……”

Sam转过身，“别……噢。”

“你知道的吧？这完完全全是《大魔域》里的场景，”Dean向前一步，双手放到嘴边高声喊道：“月亮之子2——！”

Dean等待了一会儿。“嗯。没有用啊。”他转过身，发现Sam盯着他看，没有任何反应。“不敢相信，你竟然没有看过《大魔域》！就是你的菜啊，兄弟。”

Sam摇了摇头。“这可不仅仅是黄色树林里两条分叉的小径3。”Dean面无表情。“弗罗斯特啊，Dean！罗伯特·弗罗斯……哎哟算了。”Sam抿紧了唇，思索了一会儿。“既然我们不能往回走，那就只能从这三条路里选一条了。”

“啊，那何路为最上等乎？”传来一线柔软的呼噜声。

现在，一具柔软轻盈的身躯盘在了路灯杆上。

“那……那是穿靴子的猫4。”

猫咪脱帽行礼：“能认识你们，我甚为愉悦。你们看起来不知何为最佳之路。”

Dean忍不住要轻蔑地哼一声。Sam用胳膊肘捅了一下他的身侧。“呃，对。我们要回家，我们觉得如果，呃你知道的，顺着黄砖道走下去，就会到达终点，然后……”Sam说着，渐渐没声了。现在他回想起来，他们其实什么都没怎么考虑。他们只是一直在这里闲逛，就像是徒步旅行一样。

“Dean？”

这时候Dean也意识到了。他站直了身子。“桃乐丝的宝石红鞋会把我们送回家。但是我不觉得我们现在还在奥兹国境内——如果我们刚刚在的话。”他转向Sam。“想回堪萨斯吗？”

Sam愠怒地看了看Dean，然后转过去盯着穿靴子的猫。猫咪正在伸懒腰。它一直在伸展着身体，全身的骨头拉长，皮毛往里翻卷，模样真的很恶心。然而，最终站在他们面前的女人，和恶心完全沾不上边。

Dean向前一步：“嘿你好呀……”

Sam把他拉回来。“Dean！仔细想想。这猫刚刚变成了一个女人。”

“Sammy，一个裸女！”Dean打断他的话头。

 

“一个裸女。你真心打算要泡她？你不觉得这整件事都有些奇怪吗？”

Dean顿了顿。“Sam，好笑的是，没有任何事让我觉得奇怪。我其实什么也不知道——我们在哪里、我们怎么来到这里的、我们之前在干什么……”Dean说着，声音越来越小。“Sam，我们之前在干什么？”

站在他们面前的女人这时笑了，露出锋利的牙齿。“哦天哪。你们两个比我想象的要坚定些。多棒的诱惑力呀，不是吗？”

仙子。可恶的精灵。想到了这一点，Sam就回想起先前一个案子的些许细节……孩子们失踪了。

Sam回想着。“所以我们已经经过了灰姑娘、长发公主、穿靴子的猫……”

“好吧，那《绿野仙踪》和《大魔域》怎么说呢？这两个可不是童话故事啊！”

那女士不在意地摆摆手。“现代童话故事。如果合适的话，我们是可以跟上时代的步伐的。现在问题是，怎么从这里出去呢？”

她又变换了外形，这回变成了地精。“先来猜猜吧。”

Dean马上就准备暴走了，但被Sam抓住手臂制止下来。“侏儒怪。”

地精撅起了嘴。“妈的，还希望你们自控力会弱一些呢。”

“送我们回家。”Sam咬字清楚地提出。地精笑了起来，露出染黑的牙齿。

“很不幸，我不能送你们回去。我可以告诉你们怎么回家……但需要你们来完成这个童话故事。十字路口那里有三个选择……每个都会把你们带往不同的地方。你们一进去，就会被分配好……角色。王子必须得拯救公主。一旦你们照做——而且毫无偏差——就会被自动送回家。”

“那精灵绑架小孩子呢？我们回去后，这事儿会停止吗？”

地精嘲讽道：“你不应该更关心，如果你没有成功地解救公主，会发生什么事吗？”

再明显不过了，地精这句话是说给Sam听的。

“等会儿……”

但它只是露出了一个令人不安的巨大笑容，就消失在了背景中。

“如果它是只猫的话，就不会这么令人不安。”Sam公允地评价道。

 

————

问题变成了该选择那条路。“所以说往南走是《蓝胡子5》，往西走是《韩赛尔与格蕾特》，而东边是《白雪公主》。你向往哪边走呢，公主殿下？”

Sam很有男子气概地憋着笑，但Dean正在忙着哀叹自己的命运，甚至都没注意到。“为什么我得是小妞呢？你不会觉得我真的会变成一个女孩子吧？”即使Dean揉着自己裆部的景象有些倒胃口，但他语气里的忧虑真真切切。

“呃，Dean？你需要我回避一下吗？”

Dean转眼看向自己的弟弟。“不，不需要。就是……如果这是我作为一个男人的最后时光，我想永远铭记这种感觉。”

Sam没能忍住翻白眼的冲动。“是嘛。是这样的，就算你变成了一个女人，我们回到现实世界之后，你还是你自己，知道吗？”

Dean最后再流连抚摸了一下裆部，把双手移到腰部，点了点头。“嗯，好吧。那么我们该走哪条路，Sammy？”

“你还记得这些童话故事的什么细节吗？”

Dean皱起眉。“蓝胡子是海盗吧？海盗应该会很有趣？”

听到这话，Sam呛了好一会儿。“啊，不是。蓝胡子是……我不知道他是谁，但他收集老婆。”

Dean看上去饶有兴致。“那我可以见到一些女孩啦？”

“是，你会看到她们。不，蓝胡子把她们都杀了，尸体放在房间里。他让自己的漂亮新老婆操持家事，却禁止她进入一个房间……如果他觉得有必要，那么他的惩罚就会十分迅速。当然了，她非得上那房间去瞧瞧，房间里都是前任老婆们的尸体，她们生前都往这间屋子里看过……”

“我想知道第一位做了什么，”Dean打断道。Sam只是看着他。“我说，如果其他人因为往房间里看发现了被害者的尸体而被杀，那第一位又干了什么呢？”

Sam没理他。“于是她往房间里看了，他说会杀了她，但她争辩说如果自己要去死的话，得先做个祷告。她其实是在拖延时间，等哥哥们骑马来救她。”

“我不喜欢这个故事，”Dean说。“很容易就会出岔子。”

“好的，那么巫婆的小屋在那边。”

“我他妈真讨厌女巫啊。”

他没说假话。在真实世界里，女巫总是麻烦事。在这里呢？很可能也不会好到哪儿去。但Sam得试一试。

“我不认为这里会有任何好的选项，Dean。所以姜饼屋在那个方向，还有——”

“绝。对。没。门。Sam，我知道那故事讲的什么。我知道。平易近人的老奶奶邀请一对命苦的兄妹到她那儿去，好好养着，然后试着吃掉他们。Sam，她试图把他们扔到火堆里。”

好吧，Dean说得确实有道理。这所有都太直白，让人不安生。不能有火这个东西存在。这一点很重要。

“这样一来就只剩镜子路了。必须是《白雪公主》。”

“白雪公主。”Dean想了想。她被送到林子里，身后有猎人追杀。猎人放她一条生路，之后她跑去和七个男人混在一起。然后她被下了毒，王子来解救了她。啊。

“肯定是这个了，Sammy。只有这个故事里有公主。”

Sam眨眨眼。确实是。另外两个故事是关于平常的兄弟姊妹，而白雪公主是位公主……Sam感到一丝满足感开始在胸腔绽开。他勇敢地压下这种感觉，发现没什么用之后，就满足于保持表情空白。他可以成为Dean的王子了。公主被真爱之吻唤醒。

“你还好吗Sam？你看上去有些激动。”

好的。不要在Dean面前神游天外了。他清了清嗓子。“嗯，我很好。来吧，请？”他伸出自己的胳膊，Dean见状给他了一拳。

“我不是女孩，Sam！”他怒气冲冲往前走。

啊……说得对。Dean不是女孩。然而，他是一位公主。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 小女孩桃乐丝与下文的稻草人、胆小狮、铁皮人和小狗托托均为《绿野仙踪》中的角色。故事讲述了桃乐丝被龙卷风带入魔幻世界，和朋友们在“奥兹国”经历冒险后安然回家。
> 
> 2\. 《大魔域》是著名导演沃尔夫冈·彼德森执导的一部经典童话影片。根据德国家喻户晓的幻想文学大师米切尔·恩德的代表作《永远讲不完的故事》改编。下文的月亮之子指的是故事里幻想国神秘而慈悲的君主。
> 
> 3\. Sam说的这句话出自美国诗人罗伯特·弗罗斯特的诗歌《未选择的路》，该诗第一行就是“黄色的树林里分出两条路”。
> 
> 4\. 法国作家夏尔·佩罗的作品中的主角。一只聪明的猫要帮助它穷困潦倒的主人翻身，于是它向主人要了一双靴子和一个布袋，穿过荆棘到森林里打猎。它把每次获得的猎物都献给了国王，它用机智和勇敢打败了富有的食人妖魔，最终它帮助主人得到了国王的青睐和公主的爱慕。 该作品于2011年被美国梦工厂公司改编为动画电影。
> 
> 5\. 蓝胡子，也作青须公，是法国民间传说中连续杀害自己六任妻子的人，他家道富有，长着难看的蓝色胡须。


	2. Chapter 2

“只有我一个人觉得这森林越来越密了吗？”

“这是荒野，不是森林。”

Sam都听得到Dean翻白眼的声音。

“只有我一个人觉得这荒野越来越密了吗？”

“我也觉得——我去，Dean！”

这是Dean第三次把树枝直直弹到Sam的脸上。Sam抓住Dean的胳膊，把他拉近来。“我觉得 _我_ 应该走在前面了。”

“再相信我一次嘛？”

这让Sam顿了一会儿。Sam起先一直无畏地在前面带路，把最浓密的树丛从小径上移开，直到他转过身发现Dean没有跟过来。他一点也不羞于承认自己当时就那样恐慌起来，立刻顺着来路跑回去。幸运的是，Dean没有走失得太远，Sam得以把他找到并拉回来。他给出的理由是“面包屑看上去很有趣”，Sam表示这个理由不可接受。于是他就被放在前面带路，这样Sam就可以不让他离开自己的视线。

Sam抬眼看了他一下。“不要。”

Dean尽最大的努力摆出无辜的样子，直到这份安静变得有些难以忍受了。“好吧，Sammy！我不会再跟着面包屑跑了。我天啊！但是你知道的，跟着面包屑走到尽头说不定会发现一些有趣的东西。你的冒险精神去哪里了？”

“那东西在我们被吸进这童话故事里之后就被我丢了，Dean。还有啊，面包屑的尽头是什么呢？是一间姜饼屋。我们好不容易走到这里，不是为了来给女巫煮了吃的，Dean。”

“你不知道……”

“ _Dean_ ，面包屑是韩塞尔和格蕾特留下的。但也不仅仅只是面包屑。你也别跟着地上的小扁豆、脚印和金色的麻线走了，也别去追随任何香气。”Sam皱眉说道。“别在桥上走的时候想心事，别跟着任何奇怪的男人、女人或者声音走，也别买任何豆子。”

Dean沉默了一会儿。“这地方真古怪。”

Sam只是挑了挑眉。

“在十字路口的时候，是不是说姜饼灌木丛是往西走？好吧，我可以发誓那些面包屑是往北去的，也就是说我不知道哪边是哪边了。”

说得没错。然而Sam很乐意忽视这一点，Dean刚刚也没对他的安全教育上心嘛。

“仙子把我们困在一本童话故事书里了。你得吃下一个毒苹果，而我得唤醒你。我十分确信这里没有任何东西是符合常理的。”

Dean皱了皱眉。“我们不能交换一下吗？”

“什么？”

“我们不能换一下吗？为什么我得吃苹果？我十分乐意救你啊Sammy，你知道我会的吧？”Dean也有自己的一套狗狗眼表情。Sam没有动摇。

“对不起Dean。我很确定角色是不能更改的。”

“好吧，那我们回到十字路口再重来一遍嘛。”

Dean转过身，立刻绊到了植物的根部，摔了个狗啃泥。

“嗷！”

Sam看到这场景蹙了蹙眉，但伸出一只手要扶他起来。Dean盯着他的手看，就仿佛Sam的手有毒，但还是伸手握住了他。Sam把他拉站起来，可是力气有些大，把Dean扯了个踉跄，跌倒撞上了Sam的胸膛，这滋味可有些美好。他享受着Dean挥动着双手，不知道往哪里放的样子。他享受着Dean靠在他身上娇小的模样。他都能感到自己站得更直了，脑海里的首要任务变成了保护哥哥免受任何伤害。他想要这个。他想要当穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士！

Dean迅速甩掉了Sam的手，往回走的事也就此歇菜。

“个狗娘养的。”

来时的小道上布满了植物的根茎。Sam窃笑起来。

“这不好笑，Sam！”

“不，这有些好笑，Dean。你想往回走只是因为你不用当公主。”

Dean双手叉腰转过身面对Sam。“不是的，Sam。我不想吃有毒的苹果。苹果承载了太多我的美好经历。为什么你想要为我毁掉这个呢？”

 

————

往回走是不可能的，所以两个人就继续顺着小道走下去。Dean苦闷地抱怨着，Sam也没有阻止他。他觉得如果自己能听见Dean抱怨的声音，那说明他就在自己身后，而不是在什么声名狼藉的橡树下买豆子。

出乎意料的是，前方没有树木了。Sam一只手扶在Dean胸膛上，慢慢带着他们往那片空地上去。对于林间空地来说，这地方已经很不错了。这里长着些引人注目的野花，太阳洒下束束如画的日光。空地上还有一把斧头和一件披风。

在怪异冲动的驱使下，Sam径直去取那把斧头，却被挂在他胳膊上的Dean拦了下来。

“不。Sam你可别把那个捡起来！很有可能被诅咒了。我不想让你变成Harriet那样的弑夫狂魔啊6！”

“什么？谁……那又是谁啊Dean？为什么我们总是在讨论陌生人？”

Dean看上去很痛苦。“不敢相信你竟然不知道那部电影。”

Sam都能感觉到太阳穴上的青筋跳动。“Dean。你有把这当个正经事儿吗？我们需要完成这个童话故事，之后就能离开这里回家了。”

Dean张了张嘴，然后脚不小心踢到了地上。他抬眼看着Sam。“对不起，Sammy。但是你别拿斧头砍人，好吗？”

Sam没理他。他们不需要一个指向道具的霓虹灯箭头来告诉他们，这里正是游戏真正开始的地方。

“啊。”Sam拾起披风，塞进了Dean的手里。“穿上它。”

“什么？为什么啊？”

“这就是故事开始的地方，Dean。”

Sam认真得令人害怕。他走向那把斧头。意料之中，Dean退后了一些。

“你他妈要干吗啊，Sammy？”

Sam拿起斧头。他转向自己的哥哥，对方看上去准备好要跑路了。红色的斗篷在他身后飞扬，他绿色的眼睛里像是闪着光辉，阳光穿过突来的云层洒在周身。他看上去漂亮极了。

他转过身，把Dean压在一棵树上，用斧柄压住他的脖颈。

“公主，现在开始求我。”

 

————

“操你的Sammy！”Dean扭动挣扎起来，但好像他穿上了斗篷之后，力气就被削弱了。

Sam翻了个白眼。“Dean，很明显现在应该是白雪公主求猎人放过自己。你能起码试一试，跟着故事情节走吗？”

Dean怒视着他。然后他恼怒地甩了甩头，把斗篷拉紧。他甩甩脑袋坐在地上。必须得承认，看上去一点也不优雅，但起码他照做了。Dean睁着迷离的双眼看着Sam。Sam假装那眼神里诉说着哀怨，而非凶残的暴怒。

“噢。勇敢的。猎人。请。不要。杀。我。我。太。美丽。死了。多。可惜。”这生硬单调的表演真是远不尽如人意。

“再认真投入一点，公主。”

Dean的表情万分有趣。随后泪水充盈了Dean的双眼，他低垂着眼睫毛看向Sam，这让Sam的表情也变得着实精彩了。

“求你……求你放了我好吗？”

 

————

Sam扔掉了自己的斧头，嚎啕着把Dean揽进怀里。“当然！当然！我想要你活下来！”

Dean尴尬地轻拍着Sam的背。“Sammy，我得说呀。我不记得故事情节是这样的啊。你不是要离开然后去找个动物的心脏吗？对吧？噢，我估计也得把这个斗篷给你。”

在Dean看来这更像是件兜帽，但他又对童话故事有多少了解呢？

Sam擦了擦眼睛。

“啊，对。不知道我刚刚是怎么了。那么，这是我的游戏计划。我去杀头雄鹿，然后把它的心脏包裹在你的斗篷里。”

Sam站起来，阳光映衬着他的身影。他知道自己看起来庄重雄伟。现在， _真正_ 庄严的事应该是转身，阔步走向落日余晖里。但他办不到。反而，他伸手拉起Dean，轻轻把他抱在怀里。

“我会来救你的，Dean。永远都不要怀疑这一点。”

眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下，他大步从Dean身旁走开。

 

————

刚刚好奇怪啊，Dean暗自想到。这又是一个证据，说明 _Samantha_ 才应该是扮演公主的那个。

Dean看了看林间空地的四周。没有任何东西可以告诉他该往哪边走。现在他们分开了，那Sam定的规矩还有用吗？这里没有面包屑，没有金色的麻线，没有香气，没有卖豆子的陌生人，也没有任何蔬菜？那还剩下什么呢？

他又看了一遍，更加坚定了自己最初的想法。这里没有任何提示。他抬头看向天空。

“拜托！妈的，我需要个提示啊！”

然后矮树丛就移开了。 __ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. 典故出自1993年美国出品的浪漫惊悚喜剧片So I Married an Axe Murderer，Harriet在肉店工作，被怀疑是专门谋杀亲夫的连环杀手。


	3. Chapter 3

猎杀雄鹿正如Sam想得那样恶心（那是小鹿斑比的爸爸吗？他不会又给斑比留下了心理阴影吧？）。他最后终于把战利品献给邪恶皇后（比起她的名字Flugabelle7，叫她“邪恶”绝对好很多了），心脏看起来也通过率检验。皇后把心脏接过去，脸上浮现了冷酷的笑容，眼里闪过邪恶的寒光。Sam很高兴自己没被邀请去皇室餐厅进餐。

城堡本身十分迷人，内部曲折回廊，遍是暗门和地牢。要不是这次，Sam会十分乐意在这里参观流连。特别是在图书馆里！一想到这样的房间里会有多少……但他十分担心Dean。虽然Sam以为自己可以赶紧启程去看哥哥现在怎样，皇后殿下似乎有别的主意。每天Sam都被叫到觐见室里，一遍遍描述他是如何杀掉白雪公主的。

这让人过于不安。Sam想知道这样的情况还会持续多久。

答案是五天。

第五天，一声令人厌恶的尖叫响彻整座城堡。皇后此刻只想追杀猎人。幸运的是，Sam是由Dean带大的，他已经利用充裕的闲暇时间找到了城堡的所有出口。有些不能通行，而有些好像可以用。其中一个出口被一座老古董钟挡着，钟里面拄着一具喝醉的骷髅。虽然收买骷髅很容易，Sam可挤不进那么小的空间。谁又能挤得进去呢？（很明显独角兽可以，但Sam不可能相信一堆骨头的话。）

怪异的是，最好的出口选择是迷宫，迷宫由一个可怖的牛头人把守。但是Sam过着每天都要和地狱居民还有寻衅滋事的天使打交道的生活，这不说话的牛头生物反而不是什么大威胁了。（说到这里，他下了盘出色的棋。Sam可能是在牛头人连赢五局的时候打翻了棋盘。说真的。Sam应该比这更好。不知怎的，那怪兽看上去也很沾沾自喜）。所以时机到来的时候，Sam就那样请求牛头人把他领出城堡，牛头人爽快地答应了。Sam和他在石门前道别。如果说真心话，跟牛头人说再见让他很难过。与一个不总是反驳的人共度时光，让他感到莫名的放松。

Sam甩甩头，如果有斗篷的话他也会把它牵起来。但不幸的是，斗篷上沾染了雄鹿的血液。而不管怎么说，皇后也没有把斗篷还给他。

 

————

走过森林容易多了。找到七个小矮人的家也是令人难以置信的简单。他来的时候，假定自己在沿途看见的广告会把他带到他所想的那个地方。“考试太难了？您需要 _七季药店_ 。”“缺钱吗？让七马理财帮助您！”

Sam闲闲地想着Dean现在正在干嘛，小矮人们是不是正在忙着自己的活儿……

医生……律师……放高利贷的……还有Letchy和七重纱之舞8？Sam扭头想要再仔细看看那标识。也许这里的事情并不像他所想的那样合法……

最终，Sam到了大门前。一扇快要从蝶铰上垮下来的门。抬头看看后面的房屋，Sam得承认这老朽的门和后面老旧的房屋风格一致。看向四周，Sam承认这真是有点让人失望。会更确切来说，都不仅仅是破败得让人失望——整个地方都快垮了。一面墙好像倒了进去，残垣上被一个野狼团伙涂鸦威胁要去抓那些小猪9。Sam不以为意地哼了一声。现在的孩子们哪。一座小路标指向花园小径。Sam咬着嘴唇。他真的不想到那边去，但事实却是Sam别无其他选择。

Sam深吸一口气，跨过那片废墟，做好最坏的打算。让他惊讶的是，他们还在美化工作上下了点功夫。要不是被踩折在土里，这些三色堇、百日草和金鱼草会十分好看。这样肆意的破坏让他觉得不高兴。他稍皱起眉，走过了转角。

却看见Dean和七个小矮人在打扑克。

喝威士忌。

穿着内裤。

好吧，Dean全身上下只穿着内裤，其他几个人身上的衣服多多少少脱掉了一些。

“有没有搞错？”就算是Sam也知道自己的生无可恋脸处于全开模式。“我杀了一头无辜的雄鹿之后，就在天天和邪恶皇后见面，你却在这里，坐在儿童游泳池里喝酒？”

画面忽然静止的模样十分有趣。然后Dean弹跳起来，飞扑进Sam的怀抱。

“Sammy！你怎么才来呀？我们原本是在房子里打扑克，但昨天晚上打扑克的时候，小猪和大灰狼也在这里，最后发生了些不太愉快的事。”

Sam双手把Dean扶正来仔细看看他。他看起来……有些疲惫，但却很放松。Sam感到自己原本都没注意到的紧张感消失了。比起安心，他感到更多的是气愤。Dean看上去好像知道了，拦住了他。

“我们没有天天在玩游戏寻开心！”

从身后的哈哈大笑和抑制的笑声来看，小矮人们不同意他的说法。

Dean尴尬地用手摸摸头发，露出难为情的笑容。“来，我给你介绍一下男孩们！”

 

————

这些“男孩们”跟Sam想象的完全不同。迪士尼在骗人。他星星点点的童年记忆里的这些小矮人，原来是一些他见过的最恶心的人。

Doc有间毒品实验室。Sam问他“帮助学生”的标识，他闻言后讥笑起来。“怎么？你考试前从来都没嗑过兴奋剂吗？”

Happy看上去是Doc最忠实的顾客。

Twitchy管着赌注簿。

Sam很不满。“这可 _不叫_ 记账。”

Twitchy非常不在意。“保管它们，修护它们。没什么区别嘛。”

Dean把他拉到另一边去见其他人，低声斥责Twitchy：“这可 _不是_ 你应该对一个律师说的话。”

Sam觉得有些被轻微冒犯了。

 

————

Sam在被介绍给余下室友的时候恶毒地想，一群恶棍。一个毒贩子（显然和Doc一起做事），一个雇佣打手（给粉碎膝盖赋予了全新的意义……）还有一个训练有素的杀手。啊对，Lechy是个脱衣舞者。现在脱得只剩一层纱了。

说得好听一点，给Sam留下的印象不太好。

Sam朝屋内的人露出一个律师职业笑容，然后抱歉告辞，拖着Dean到外面来。他其实不用这样做——他们没有在听。他们在忙着做不道德的犯罪计划。

“这就是你一直在干的事？”他摇晃着自己的哥哥，低声喝斥道。“我 _他妈的每天_ 都在回味杀戮斑比父亲的经历，和见鬼的牛头人下棋输得 _屁滚尿流_ ，每餐还被强迫表现出完美的餐桌礼仪！而你呢，在干什么？喝酒，和七个小偷赌博。”

Dean甩开Sam的手，双手叉腰。（同时十分主动地翘起一边屁股……他总是这样吗？他如果穿着裙子又会是什么样子呢？Sam让自己又神游天外了……）

“ _事实上_ Sam，照你这样说我就是阿拉丁了。”

“是阿里巴巴，”Sam纠正道，现在则开始想象Dean穿着伊斯兰妻妾服装的样子。他可以把衣服拉下来。比Lechy还要好。然后Sam可以把衣服从他身上脱下来。但是等等。这有点太心急了。Sam紧张地舔舔唇。他们还没接过吻呢。

Sam暗自责备自己。现在不是想这些的时候。现在，他需要知道他们如何才能进行到下一步：接吻。

 

————

Sam曾想过，Dean的角色是不是和他自己的一样有变化。Sam大致跟着伐木匠的路再走，但他确实不记得原故事里有牛头人。白雪公主又干了什么呢？她做饭做清洁，给七个单身汉的生活带去了幸福。

Dean的确做饭。

起先，Sam想过这厨艺是Dean自带的还是童话故事加强的。但是在房间里看了一圈之后（特别恶心），Sam认为如果厨艺被增强了，那么做清洁的功力肯定也被加强了。Dean清洁房屋的技能可是惨不忍睹。

他把这些跟Dean说了，Dean把他压住，给他一个愤怒的眼神。

“我十分会做清洁，Sammy。是这些家伙的错！每次我刚把这里收拾得还像样子，那边帮派冲突就开始了。我做那些不值当啊。”

Sam仍然有着疑问，但在又大咬了一口蛋奶馅饼后，他决定他们回去之后，Dean可要多多做饭了。

 

————

这几天都过得很艰难。Sam十分想研究一下问题，但小屋里竟然见鬼的一本书也没有！（然而，这里的确是有矮人版亚洲大胸美女色情杂志。Sam没问。他甚至不想知道……）现在他通常的娱乐活动（对呀， _娱乐活动_ 。他做研究是为了找乐子。他就乐意了怎么着吧！）不能进行，Sam发现自己真的想念牛头人那安静的认真。小矮人们不是在打架、喝酒，就是在计划洗劫下一个森林，他完全没有办法逃脱。

于是他被强迫听着他们可笑的计划。如果他们询问Sam的意见（他们没问），他会说去追杀姜饼屋的巫婆是在自找麻烦。毕竟，他们身材那么小，看上去就可以吃。

Sam最终找到了译本童话故事书（终于，不是色情书刊了！），正在努力寻找有关邪恶皇后的信息。他知道她马上就回来抓Dean，他们得做好准备。Dean一点忙也帮不上。如果Sam问他什么问题，他就只会耸耸肩，或者假装没听见。他只会把毕生积蓄都花在玩扑克上，认为会安稳渡过难关。还赢得了一场激烈的争论：死在中途也算成功渡过。

Sam又爱发火又觉得无聊。而Dean根本就没认真对待这件事。这时这个欢快的插曲被打断了（谢天谢地，在Sam亲手杀掉Dean之前），Twitchy悄悄地走过来。“Doc有个给你的活儿。”

Sam合上书，仔细记下了页码。他盯着Twitchy。“我为什么要去？”

Twitchy抽动了一下。

“大哥，我们都没收你租金。有时候你得搭把手。”

Sam怒视他。他完全不想掺和矮人们的任何白日梦。而且不管怎么说，他要忙着救自己的哥哥。“是违法的吗？”

Twitchy有一点不好，那就是他会不停地抽动，但这并不能让Sam知道任何信息。这个小矮人一直在抖动，眼神往四周飘忽。Sam叹一口气，放下了书。很可能离开这座房子会有好处。可能会让他头脑更清醒些。

即使这活儿是违法乱纪的。

 

————

他严厉地给了Dean很多警告。

“不要买任何苹果。事实上，你就什么苹果也不要吃。苹果不是你的朋友。”

Sam转身准备走，但又想到了更多的警告。“别应声开门。甚至不要和任何人说话。”旁边传来一声轻轻的咳嗽声。“除了Happy。”Sam转而冷酷地盯着那个小矮人。“我回来的时候，Dean最好没事。”

Dean翻了个白眼，送Sam出门了。

 

————

“连个信物也没有，”Sam低声抱怨着。“一条手帕？一枚戒指。一个 _吻_ 。有那么难吗？”

小矮人们没理他，但Twitchy总是十分感兴趣地瞥他几眼。Sam则无视他们所有人。他不想和这些朋友说话，这些人正把他从爱人身边带走。

 

————

Sam应该记得，如果自己告诉Dean要做什么，Dean就会做完全相反的事。

他现在正把Happy压在树上，一旁的Twitchy、Doc还有Lechy拉住他，不让他把这个矮人揍晕。矮人这些小混蛋们真是令人惊讶的强壮。

“你应该看着他的！你去哪儿了？你他妈到底去哪儿了？”

此时Sam已经开始尖叫了，唾沫星子都飞到了Happy的脸上。那混蛋只是嘲讽地看着他。

“得让故事继续下去啊。你不肯能永远也不让他吃苹果。”

Happy真的特别特别幸运，Sam没有恶魔力量。

 

————

Twitchy送他到别处去走走。好吧，Doc让他去的，但Twitchy他妈的竟然跟着他。Sam挺直身子在前面大步走，伸长双腿丈量着脚下的土地。如果他从Twitchy匆忙追赶的样子中获得一点微不足道的满足感，那么，谁又能责怪他呢。

“Sam！”

Sam停下脚步，转身看向喘着粗气的矮人。他仗着逼人的身高俯视着小矮人，但Twitchy看上去丝毫不害怕。事实上……小矮人正肆无忌惮地审视着他。

“好的开始，好的开始。”

Sam怒视着他。这个 _小矮人_ 想要干什么？Twitchy回答了他肚子里的疑问，这让Sam的眼神更加愤怒。

“得把你支开，”他毫不羞耻地告诉Sam。“我们得把公主放进棺材里，让她等着自己的王子。”

“我才是她的王子！”Sam咆哮起来。然后他稍微脸红了一下，纠正道：“他的王子。我是Dean的王子。”

Twitchy露出微微赞许的神情。“好的。但是你不是唯一一个追求公主的人。”

Sam气得眼睛都红了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. 本文中邪恶皇后叫Flugabelle，fluga在瑞典语中是苍蝇的意思，所以Sam觉得她既然叫“漂亮苍蝇”，那就还比不上“邪恶皇后”。
> 
> 8\. 这里是《圣经》中的一个故事：以色列希律王的女儿莎乐美以一场七面纱舞，求得了拒绝自己求爱的施洗约翰的首级，给予死亡的亲吻。
> 
> 9\. 出自童话《三只小猪》。


	4. Chapter 4

他粗鲁地撞开Twitchy往前走，却被小矮人抓住了外套的袖子。

“你要去哪儿？”

“去找Dean！”Sam吼道。哇哦。这可是有很大的怒气没有排解呢。也许是因为情绪调控能力低下？也许如果他把Dean绑在树上，然后他呆在那里看着，Sam会好受一些。

Twitchy……很可能想要翻白眼。“你知道他在哪里吗？”

Sam的怒视应该会把Twitchy变成瑟瑟发抖的一滩。照样子看，他只是朝Sam抽搐着。

“我知道你发现了我精明计划的漏洞。”

“不止一个漏洞。”

好吧，Sam想到。真的需要这样么？他看不出这个“找到Dean并把他救回来”的计划里，除了Dean这个元素之外还缺什么。

“邪恶皇后？”

如果Twitchy的声音听上去有些尖锐，那Sam可以原谅他。因为这个大人物可真不能忘了，那贱人还成功把他哥哥杀了……讲真啊？如果有一件事能够确保惹毛Sam Winchester，那就是杀掉他的哥哥。

“她死了。”

“你之前就不能告诉我吗？”

Sam意识到自己在大喊大叫，但却停不下来。Twitchy只是讥笑起来。

“在房子里就想告诉你了。但你正忙着揍Happy呢。是他把那个带着苹果的毒妇杀了。”

好吧，好吧，所以Twitchy对他语气尖锐是他自找。他控制不住要小声抱怨，“即使这样，Dean还是死透了。从来就不该相信任何小矮人。”

Sam的抱怨完全没有影响到Twitchy。“如果想赢得公主，你就要快点儿了。”

Sam踹了树一脚。“Twitchy，他死了。如果我慢悠悠地去，他也不会死得更透啊。”

Twitchy看上去是朝他露出了一个自得的笑容。“是不会。但你也不是唯一一个想要用真爱之吻唤醒他的人。”

 

————

Sam朝Twitchy指的方向跑去，看见林间空地的时候他又加了速，却被人抓住推了回去。

“先生！别挤！我们都想赢得公主。然而我们能稍微王子气概一点吗。”

扯住他的年轻男人穿着缎做的裤子，还系着阔领带。

“我说……我不觉得我认识你的饰章。你是哪一王族的？”

Sam朝下看去，却发现自己穿着类似的可笑服装。但他可以忍受这个。为了Dean。他朗声让声音在空地回响：“我是拉文克劳的Samuel王子。Dean公主是我的！”

周围传来了些许窃笑声，此时一个穿蓝色仆人制服的瘦长男人把他推进了队伍里。“很好，Samuel王子。但你必须得排队。”

 

————

意识到自己正和一群都要排队亲吻Dean的王子们站在同一条队伍里，Sam十分生气。他不停咆哮嘶吼，甚至还把佩剑抽了出来，但结果就是他又被移到了队伍的末尾。他妈的竟然排在那个十字路口的仙子后面。

“Sam，你能闯到这里，真好。”

“给我闭嘴，你这肮脏的生物！”

仙子只是挑了挑眉。Sam看上去有些尴尬。“我没办法控制我自己，知道吗？呆在这些所谓的王子身边，真的对我的词汇有害处。”

她只是挑挑眉，转身面向队伍前方。

“你知道我站在你前面吧？”她顿了顿，然后音调就变得抑扬顿挫起来。“知道我会在你之前亲到你哥哥？”

Sam没有意识到。他也没有真正意识到，这条队伍里每一位王子都会亲他的哥哥。他只是模糊地意识到，所有这些人渣都想用真爱之吻唤醒Dean，但现在他仔细看看他们，发现有太多人了。原版故事是这样的吗？他绝对不记得亲吻白雪公主，还要排一条又长又弯曲的队伍，就仿佛要跳康加舞10。就算她背对着自己，Sam也知道仙子在得意地笑。

“你对故事做了手脚，你个腐臭的魔鬼！”他脱口而出。说出口的其实和他想的不太一样，他脑海里的台词更接近于操你丫的，你他妈这爱摆布人的贱人。很明显，说话带脏字（作为一位王子）在这个童话里是不被允许的。

他也许没办法骂脏话，但他接下来的话语里的威胁意味十分清楚。“你最好说话算话。我救我哥哥的时候，你快走，不要回来。”

仙子不舒服地动了动，然后又一次转过身去。

 

————

Sam终于排到队伍第一个了。之前每位王子都尝试吻醒熟睡的Dean，但最后都没有成功，人们就开始围在四周，像是在看比赛。Dean继续睡下去，失败的王子们移到一旁，观看着接下来的尝试，同时（让Sam特别生气）评论着接吻的技巧。有这么多失败的王子逗留在周围，小矮人们不知怎的找来了椅子。他能看见Twitchy正在兜售自己的生意。Twitchy看见Sam，悄悄往他这边来。

“赔率你不占优势啊。一百二比一。”Twitchy一口气告诉他。“白马王子最被看好，他的赔率是十比一。他排在队伍第一个，公主也没有醒来。”Twitchy看上去难过了一会儿，然后又集中精神。“想下个注吗？”

Sam生气地盯着他。“我才不会下注赌我能不能叫醒哥哥。”他戏剧化地转过身，然后又转了回来。他歪头问道：“回报怎么样？”

“呃……大多数王子们身上没带多少现金。所以他们出了金子、珠宝、丝绸、马匹还有妹妹。”

Sam思量了一下，然后朝仙子喊道（仙子正在外围生闷气，舌吻了好久也没把Dean叫醒）：“如果我下了注然后赢了，那奖品能归我吗？”

仙子看上去很可信：“当然了，Sam。”

“我说我们离开这个地方的时候？”

仙子摆摆脸色：“你要六个妹妹做什么？”

说得在理。“我换真实世界的货币时，能给我一个不错的汇率吗？”

仙子庄严地摆摆手同意了，于是Sam用拉文克劳王国和皇冠珠宝下了注。

但现在他站在Dean的身侧……感到十分紧张。他在绸缎裤上擦了擦手，环顾林间空地。没有一个人露出特别支持鼓励的神情。他们讥讽奚落着，而Twitchy看上去诡计多端。

Happy朝他露出一个大大的笑容。“你怯场吗？我很确定Doc有什么东西可以帮你。”

作为一名狡诈的小矮人，Doc立刻就发现了商机。Sam坚决不接受。“我不需要任何……”Sam的声音越来越小。Doc到底会给他什么呢？会不会甚至有像亲吻增效产品一类的东西啊？就算是有，Sam Winchester王子也绝对不需要它。

Sam忽略周身所有事物。有哪些观众并不要紧。有哪些人在下注也没有关系。唯一要紧的是此时此地，他和Dean在一起。Dean……他爱的人。这个Dean，无论怎么抗议，他真的是一位漂亮的公主……

Sam真的希望身上有自己的手机。小矮人们帮Dean穿上了美丽的淡黄白色丝绸裙子。裙子特别适合Dean，衬托了他的雀斑。Sam看见了Dean脚上穿着长筒袜，立刻就想知道Dean裙子底下还穿着什么。

然后他开始想是谁触碰了Dean，帮他穿上这身衣服。Sam自己都没注意到，他的手已经滑向了剑柄。他看向四周，眼里露出火光。

Twitchy一瞬间就来到他身边。“有时间限制的。现在该你了！我知道你万分想试试，去吧，亲亲这个女孩。”

没有人告诉过Sam这事还有时间限制。然而Twitchy说得没错；他一直都想试试。Sam深吸一口气，准备好要弯下身子，而此时Lechy低沉的声音响彻整个场地。

“打击乐器！弦乐器？管乐器……”

Sam忍不了这个。他真的很想让整件事变得浪漫又完美，Dean醒来的时候能有恋爱的感觉，嘴里带着Sam的气息。但是如果Sam不让这一切都停止，那么哪个也办不到。

他弯下腰，在Dean的耳边低语着歉意，发誓要补偿他。

Sam默许了口哨声和嘘声，倾下身子。他轻柔地吻上Dean的嘴唇，给了他一个纯洁的吻。Sam等了几秒钟。但当然了，这混蛋动都没动。Sam咬着嘴唇……他能听见身后的叫声，人们叫他离开，他失败了。

但他没有。

他不能失败。

这是Dean啊。

Dean和Sam不是天生注定？绝对不可能。

“醒醒啊，Dean！”他在哥哥的耳边轻柔地低吼着。但是什么动静也没有。

胸膛没有起伏。

眼皮没有跳动。

也没有噘嘴。

什么也没有。

他感到一只手搭在他肩上，于是转过身单手持剑，一边撑开斗篷充满保护欲地遮挡着Dean。意识到来者是Twitchy，他稍稍松了手里的剑——但仍身体紧绷，时刻准备攻击。

“我不会走的。你们不能得到他。Dean是我的！”

Twitchy看着他。真真切切地看进他眼里。随着他的双眼发出金光，Sam觉得似乎Twitchy也能看到Sam想隐藏起来的一面。最终，Twitchy点点头。“如果Dean是你的，那你得叫醒他。并在最后让大家知道Dean是你的。难的是什么？Dean也得知道他属于你。还有啊，Sam？在脸颊上轻吻一下是不够的，小伙子。每把锁都配有不同的钥匙。或者说，每个公主都要不同的吻。”他又挑了挑眉，看上去似乎有些熟悉，但Sam忙着在不让Twitchy触碰Dean。“Dean是什么样的公主呢？”

Dean……好吧，Dean不是白雪公主。不是睡美人。也不是长发公主、飞天小女警毛毛或者小美人鱼。也许他是花木兰？自从那天Dean看见妈妈在天花板上被烧死，怀里被塞进了小小的Sammy，他就失去了纯真。Dean喝太多酒，努力工作，对自己也十分严苛。什么样的人会被一个纯洁的吻唤醒呢？白雪公主被真爱之吻唤醒，这是真的。但同时那也是她的初吻——理论上来说。事实上，如果她的小矮人和这些管赌注簿和在草地上四处经营脱衣舞场所的人有丝毫相似处，那么白马王子就不会是她的初吻了。也不是说Sam对白雪公主的情感生活感兴趣。或者说小矮人的。比起白雪公主和Happy滚床单，他有重要得多的事情要考虑……

有人大声咳嗽了一下，把Sam拉回了现实。Dean。是的，Dean。这是关于Dean的。Dean和Sam。这是他们第一个真正的吻。Sam立刻就打消了纯真一吻的想法。那可算不上是真正意义上的吻。如果Sam不认为那是个真正的吻，那么Dean也不会认为。Dean一直是更为坚强的那个。他总是会照顾Sam——保护他，维护他。而现在，轮到Sam来保护他了。Sam暗自微笑起来。这没事儿。他想要帮助Dean。

而Dean也不是被锁在高塔里、或是在海底对着螃蟹唱歌的纯贞公主。不。Dean需要的比这更多。他需要一些坚实的东西，他需要一件坚固的东西或者一个强壮的人，来让他知道自己是被爱着、被保护着的。他需要Sam。很明显，这正是他们一起要努力得到的——等Dean醒来以后。但是现在，Sam要亲吻自己的公主了。

他再次弯下腰，呼吸在Dean的唇上游离。他能听见背后人群的喧闹，但这一次他忍受得了。他都能想象到Dean喜欢有观众。

“为我醒来吧，哥哥，”Sam轻语道，然后舔舐着Dean的双唇。Dean的唇瓣柔软而光滑，Sam等不及Dean分开双唇，这样他就能把舌头滑进去……

他不用等，这让他很高兴。Dean轻柔地叹了口气，嘴唇在Sam唇下撅起。啊太棒了。这就是他想要的。啊，这就和一声邀请一样好，不是吗？

Sam没有犹豫。他一只手扶住Dean的后脑勺（小心地没有让它倾斜太多，因为他不想在Dean完全醒来之后让对这个吻的实质有半点错觉：不，刚刚绝对不是在给你做人工呼吸）。

他啃咬着Dean的嘴唇，感受着它们柔软的触感。Dean张开双唇，Sam感觉内心生出的——

一股自豪感。

他有这个见鬼的魔力亲吻，能让他俩离开这里了！

Sam想保持这种浪漫氛围，但事与愿违。此时，Lechy为草地上“最火辣的事”准备的聚光灯打在了他俩身上。Sam感觉自己脾气越来越大……这他妈的可是私人时间！这不应该是一场吸引众多观众的体育比赛，有人照相摄影，甚至还有现场大荧幕，现在那上面正在给Dean的嘴唇一个有些过分的特写。Twitchy正在组织下赌，赌的是这个吻能持续多久，Happy也正看着他们，看上去他有些太高兴了。

是时候让Dean醒过来了。他们可以回家后再慢慢进行。或者回家后可以再激烈一些，因为啊，你知道吗？他们可以想他妈干什么就干什么，想干多少次就干多少次。

“对不起，哥哥，”Sam贴着Dean的唇轻语，“你值得我慢慢来……你是我美丽的公主，你对我来说万分重要”（Sam必须得说出来。如果在Dean醒着的时候说这些，他不能保证Dean不会打他）。“我保证今晚会补偿你的。”

Sam感受着Dean如此柔软而顺从地呆在他身下，嘴唇微张鼓励他进入，忍不住呻吟出声。虽然Sam知道这一切得又快又狠，Dean一开始动（因为Dean裙子底下那东西肯定不是他的手枪），他就放任自己放慢步调，吻遍Dean的嘴唇、由着牙齿轻咬，然后用舌头去安抚。他享受着这一切所带来的愉悦。

很快（这让几乎每个人都很高兴）Dean就开始呻吟起来，开始可爱地小声喘气。听见这个声音，Sam开始疯狂地深吻着Dean，啊简直他妈的美味极了！

Sam在Dean身边坐下，把他用力拉到自己的大腿上，亲吻着Dean的脸庞，直到带着睡意的绿眸对上了他的眼睛。

“Sammy？”

Sam忍不住笑起来，那笑容点亮了他的脸庞。Dean！他还活着！他在这里。

也没有一条规矩说，你不能在公主醒后接着吻他。对吧？

Sam的手臂顺着Dean的背部往上移——仍然支撑着他——知道他的手找到了应有的位置，捧住Dean的脖颈。他按压了几秒钟，就只是看着他那活生生、正在呼吸的哥哥。

“爱你，Dean。”

这就是Dean得到的所有警告，然后Sam就吻上了他的嘴唇，要求着进入。之后Dean告诉Sam，他那时太过震惊，所以张开了嘴。肯定不是像Sam想的那样，Dean是在邀请他。然而，Dean不能否认当Sam掌握主导权的时候，那感觉是多么棒，他的舌头触碰品尝着每个角落。牙齿碰撞着牙齿。Dean害羞地推开他的舌头，Sam这才挪开身子，脸上显现出狂野的笑容。

“他妈的到底怎么了，Sammy？我刚刚是……”

“现在不是说这个的时候，Dean。我们可不能在这片草地停留了。美丽的公主，切勿担忧。我会将你带到我的城堡，而在那里，你会过上富裕的生活！”他瞥了眼Twitchy，给了剩下的人一个怒视，宣布道：“任何事物都无法阻挡我们感受婚姻的愉悦！”

Twitchy露出赞许的表情，而其他人……好吧，Sam其实不关心什么其他人。甚至Dean此时也不在意，他正咳嗽着气急败坏地说话，尽自己所能来否认Sam刚刚的宣言。

Dean推了一把Sam，作为一位绅士，Sam稍微给他让出一点空间。他还是有些担心，于是当Dean想站起来的时候，Sam捷足先登。他双手迅速一捞，就把Dean抱（公主抱）在了怀里。听见欢呼和嘘声，他翻动起身上的斗篷。七个小矮人好像在做手势和他道别，仙子看上去极其高兴，和Twitchy击掌庆贺。王子们看上去都松了一口气（啊我去！那些财产！Sam的财富！妈的仙子，没有设置一个支付系统让他的财产翻三倍！），大灰狼（哎哎这位又是什么时候出现的？）意带猥亵地冲他挤眉弄眼。Sam把Dean抱得更紧了，虽然Dean不停地抱怨，但他还是比较乖地呆在Sam臂弯上。

谢天谢地，离开童话世界一点都不像乘坐飞天天使特快专列。过程十分缓和，Sam看着现实和仙子王国重合，直到那片草地完全消失。

“我们回来了，Dean！成功了！”Sam感到全身心的解脱。Sam没有任何其他的选择，只能配合。但他还是很高兴他俩能回到真实世界。

和Dean一起。

突然间，一切都豁然开朗。Dean爱他！Dean爱他！只有真爱之吻能破解咒语，而现在他在这里，回到了人世间，臂弯里还有一位美丽的公主。他的公主。

“我不明白，Sammy。”Dean还没抱怨完。“为什么你已经穿上了正常的衣服，而我还穿着这该死的裙子？你为什么要抱着我？我他妈不是公……不是女孩！”

Dean又发了一阵子牢骚，然后立刻坐直身子。Sam费好大力不把他摔到地上去。

“Sammy！我的扑克比赛！我的毕生积蓄！”

Sam在Dean的头顶落下一吻，把他拉近来。Dean是他的。他甚至没费力气去忍住满脸的笑容。这一回，他们将有童话里王子公主的美好结局。Sam会确保这一点。

  


  


**_~全文完~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. 康加舞是一种古巴舞蹈，它总是由众多舞蹈者列队进行。


End file.
